The Forbidden
by WeFallForever
Summary: I wasn't supposed to love him like I did. Oneshot. A relationship between Jason and Shane. Don't like, DON'T READ!


**The Forbidden**

_I wasn't supposed to notice the way his eyes sparkled in the light._

_I wasn't supposed to marvel at his muscular arms and beautiful features._

_To put it basically, I wasn't supposed to love him like I did. _

There he was, dancing on the stage and singing his heart out. He looked gorgeous…as always.

He twirled and slid on his knees, ending the final notes of our song. It was fortunate for me, because one more second of his antics and I would have done something I would have regretted. _Like kissing him right here on this stage. _

He stood and walked back over to the side of the stage, while Nate addressed the fans. Shane's turn was next, but before then, he took his water bottle and poured it on his head. My heart beat sped up and I felt a blush rise up in my cheeks as I saw the water fall through his hair and down his face.

_He looks so good, _I thought, unable to stop myself from having fantasies about him an I….him and I _together_…

"Right, Jason?"

My thoughts were interrupted by Shane speaking. Too flustered to answer, I simply nodded and smiled at the fans.

Shane laughed (That absolutely wonderful laugh) and clapped me on the shoulder. Pure bliss washed through me and I had to bite my lip to keep from sighing.

--*--

After another three songs, out concert finally ended and we ran off the stage. "Great show, guys!" I sad, referring to my fellow band members (but mostly Shane).

We made our way to the meet and greet and, as usual, we were greeted by a loud chorus of screaming. We all grinned, still shocked-and a little pleased-by the reaction. On by one, different fans came to us and did the usual 'fan' stuff. Taking pictures, having idle but polite chatter. I would have been bored out of my mind if it wasn't for him. I stared at him the entire time and pretended those smiles and laughs were directed at me, were a sign that he loved me just as much as I loved him.

I sighed and shook the thought out of my head. I couldn't be having those thoughts about him; he was my band mate, my _brother_! This obsession was wrong on a million and one levels, it was against both our faiths, and it was _sick_.

But I couldn't help myself.

I lusted after him like no other.

--*--

"What was up with you today?"

I looked up from my hotel bed to Shane's face. He was in his boxers and wife beater, the ones that I had bought for him on his birthday. It had been a gag-gift, but he still wore them and I appreciated that.

"I don't know what you're talking about, bro." I said, turning my attention back to my guitar. If I just focused on the chords, not his face, I wouldn't mess up. My façade wouldn't slip and everything would be normal…

And by normal I meant complete and utter torture.

"You know what I mean!" He said, exasperated. He stood up and walked toward me, stopping about a foot away. My grip on the guitar tightened and my muscles tensed. He was too close…and whether that was a good or bad thing I didn't know.

"You were out of it during the concert, the meet and greet was like a train derailing and to top it all off, you wouldn't stop staring at me!"

My breath caught in his throat. Had the staring been that obvious?

Shane sat beside me and put his arm around my shoulders. Exhaled slowly and faced Shane, but then noticed how close his face was to mine. Before I could utter an apology, he shushed me.

"Hold on, I want to try something."

Shane moved closer to me and put his arm around my waist, pressing his forehead to mine. "W-what are you doing?" I asked in a whisper.

My senses were going into over-drive, my heart thudded in my chest and my face felt as hot as fire. I took short breaths and my mouth felt dry.

I was finally going to get what I wanted-_who_ I wanted.

Shane's lips grazed mine and I shuddered. Suddenly the small embrace wasn't enough, I wanted more. My lips crashed onto his and I ran my fingers through his thick hair. He grinned against my lips and returned the kiss with passion. "Shane…" I groaned, gripping his shoulders. I slid my hands under his shirt, hoping to lift it off, but he stopped me.

The smile that was on my face disappeared and it was replaced with a hurt look. "Nate's coming back soon, remember?" He said with a chuckle. Although he knew he was right, I still couldn't help but be upset. For the past three years all I had wanted was Shane and when I finally thought I could have him…I couldn't.

"Don't look so disappointed, hon." My heart sped up once again and I smiled. "Nate won't be here all the time." He grinned and then kissed my exposed collar bone, making me groan. "Don't…don't be a tease." I gasped, trying to push him off me but failing. Shane chuckled and stood up, winking before he lied down on his bed.

Nate then walked into the hotel room, looking sour. "Thanks for forgetting to give me my key, Jason." He hissed, walking across the room to his bed. "I had to go all the way to the front desk!"

But his words didn't sting at all like they usually would. After all, I _did_ have Shane to make it all better…


End file.
